femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Undine (Batman)
Undine ''is a henchwoman to the "clown prince of crime", the ''Joker ''(Cesar Romero) in the 1960s live action '''Batman '''tv series. She was played by actress Sivi Aberg. (b 1944). '''Appears in '- Batman (USA 1966 - 8) Season 3 - Surfs up, Joker's under - First broadcast in the US on the ABC network on the 16th of November 1967. The story -''' This episode is Batman meets the beach party movie, a pretty shoddy, but occasionally fun take on a genre already moribund by the time this episode was broadcast late in 1967. At the beach at Gotham point, the Joker schemes to become surf champion, a stepping stone to his dream of total power (?). He kidnaps surf ace Skip Parker ''and uses a device to transfer ''Skip's ''surfing capabilities to himself. When the dynamic duo arrive on the scene, the ''Joker ''paralyses them with poison needles; then has his gang set them up to be turned into human surfboards. ''Batman and Robin ''escape the death trap and ''Batman ''goes on to beat the ''Joker on points in the surfing contest. As their plot unravels, the Joker and his gang flee, but are pursued and routed by'' Batman'', Robin and Bat-girl. 'Undine's appearance -' Undine ''is a beautiful Nordic blonde. She has a slight Scandinavian accent. She appears in a white bikini throughout the episode. '''Undine's Character and role in the story -' Undine is one of the very criminally minded and ruthless henchwomen in the series. She is an evil version of the type of beach babe who appeared in 60s beach party movies. She plays an active and very willing part in the Joker's ''evil doing. She helps in the ''Joker's 2 kidnappings, spies for the crime clown as his undercover agent in the Hang 5 diner at the beach, and is notably enthusiastic when the dynamic duo are paralyzed by deadly darts thrown by the'' Joker's'' men and are subsequently prepared to be killed by being turned into human surf boards. It's notable Undine ''enjoys committing crimes, gleefully revelling in the misfortunes of the victims of her gang. Just like the ''Joker - she is undoubtedly in it for profit, but for fun/ thrills as well. '''Fate - Undine tries to escape with the rest of the gang when the'' Joker's'' plans are thwarted. She takes no part in the fight between Batman,'' Robin'' and Bat-girl against the ''Joker ''and his henchmen in the Hang 5 diner, simply standing around as it takes place. She is arrested by the police along with the rest of the criminals. Undine the Joker's devious bad girl.JPG|Undine, the Joker's devious bad girl Undine's hot dog is a disguised radio.JPG|Undine's hot dog is a secret radio Undine leads Skip into the trap.JPG|Undine leads Skip into a trap Undine gets a kick from crime - with the Joker.JPG|Undine gets a kick out of crime - with the Joker Undine warns Joker Batman's coming.JPG|Undine warns the Joker Undine behind Barbara Gordon and Skip starts to worry.JPG|Undine starts to worry - behind Barbara Gordon and Skip Undine and the gang try to escape.JPG|Undine and the gang try to escape Undine under arrest.JPG|Undine under arrest Zippgun 20:57, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sociopath Category:Thrill Seeker